Roxanne
Roxanne was Claymore No. 1 of her generation and is considered to be one of the eight most powerful Claymores of all time. During her lifetime, she was known as "Roxanne of Love and Hate" (愛憎のロクサーヌ, Aizō no Rokusānu) and was apparently troublesome to the Organization.Claymore Manga Scene 110 She is one of the three Claymores revived by Dae and the Organization in order to stop the uprising of the current warriors.Claymore Manga Scene 115 Among the three, she appears to be the only one who can remember her name. Etymology "Roxanne" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Rokusānu" (ロクサーヌ). "Roxanne" is a French feminine proper name, from the Latin Roxane, from the Greek Rhoxane, and of Persian origin, associated with the Avestan word raoxšna meaning "shining, bright." Appearance Roxanne has wavy, pale blond hair pulled tight into two pigtails with straight bangs swept to the left. She has a very feminine look with prominent lashes and a notable beauty mark below her right eye. She has silver eyes, as with all Claymores. Personality Roxanne exudes a playful, light-hearted demeanor. She seems to enjoy battling, becoming easily bored when faced with weaker opponents, and shows a more malicious side to herself when revealing that she was the one who ultimately killed Cassandra. She can easily be compared to Ophelia. Abilities and Powers Roxanne is a very capable warrior and is shown to be skilled enough to emerge victorious seemingly effortlessly against twins utilizing soul link , although it must be noted that the two are just trainees.Claymore Manga Scene 116 Roxanne is exceptionally gifted in yoki synchronization, allowing her to copy and master other warriors' techniques with ease. She also has the ability to completely erase her presence to a specific target.Claymore Manga Scene 117 Biography Life as a Claymore Roxanne was initially Claymore No. 35 of her generation. She had a knack for openly expressing adoration for and befriending higher-ranked warriors, learning their skills and mastering them, and then as her power grew, would find the techniques crude. Curiously, the warriors from whom Roxanne copied from would usually die during an Awakened Being hunt soon after Roxanne had mastered their respective techniques. One of the techniques she copied was that of No. 31, a technique that utilized the sword's hilt and guard to compensate for a lack of strength and speed. Another was that of No. 9, a style dependent on yoki sensing in order to compensate for the loss of her right eye. In time, Roxanne became No. 5. It was then that she met Claymore No. 1 of her generation, Cassandra. Roxanne tried to befriend Cassandra, even adopting a left-handed style to express her adoration. Cassandra was flattered, as most other warriors kept their distance from her. The two managed to strike a friendship of sorts. During one instance, Roxanne was able to secretly watch Cassandra battle an Awakened Being. It was then that Roxanne gave Cassandra the nickname "Dust Eater." Some time later, Cassandra reached her limit, and Roxanne was part of the team that was sent to execute her. Roxanne was the one to deliver the finishing blow to Cassandra. After Resurrection Roxanne was among the three Claymores revived by Dae, the other two being Hysteria the Elegant and Cassandra the Dust Eater. Her aim was to stop the rampage of the current warriors against the Organization. After injuring or possibly killing most of the warriors, she engaged in combat with the twins being trained as the next generation's Alicia and Beth. She quickly dispatched of the two, cutting of one sibling's arms and one of the other's legs. She, then, allowed the twins to reattach their limbs, intent on fighting them again later. Meanwhile, she watched Cassandra's progress against Audrey, Rachel, and Nina, noting how Cassandra "hasn't changed at all," and began to reminisce. Relationships Cassandra Roxanne explicitly states that she knew Cassandra as she was a warrior of the same era. She was the one who landed the finishing blow on the latter. Roxanne befriended Cassandra and was also the one who gave the latter the nickname "Dust Eater" after secretly watching the latter fight an Awakened Being. References es:Roxanne Category:Claymore Category:Revived Claymore